Vector the Crocodile
'''Vector the Crocodile '''is an anthropomorphic, green crocodile who is the current leader and head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency, as well as captain of the Twenty-Ninth Division in the Heroes Alliance and his two lieutenants are his fellow Chaotix teammate Charmy Bee, and Silver the Hedgehog. Background Physical Appearance Vector is a tall anthropomorphic crocodile with green, light lime green, and brilliant vermilion scaled skin and vermilion eyes. Vector's current attire consists of a pair of black and grey cordless headphones around his head, a thick golden chain necklace around his neck, a pair of white gloves, a pair of black cylindrical cuffs with orange stripes and golden-colored buckle fasteners, black shoulder pads, and a pair of black sneakers with white and orange trim, and white rubber soles. Personality Vector is easy-going, loud-mouthed and has a heart of a child. He is the brains behind the Chaotix Detective Agency's operations and has a knack for leadership and keeping a cool head even in the most difficult situations. Unfortunately, Vector's position as leader tends to get to his head, which makes him bossy. This often leaves Vector split between the "bossy" and "easy-going" parts of his nature. Nevertheless, Vector enjoys his profession as a leader and detective, and takes his profession seriously, while often showcasing his investigative skills. Vector displays a tough exterior, and a rough speech pattern. He is quick to start a fight, often taking an aggressive approach when facing troubles. Though he is able to find a peaceful solution to a problem, he will only do so as a last resort. Deep down, Vector can be described as a gentle giant with an optimistic viewpoint and a wealthy personality. While able to keep a calm head and a decisive determination when on a case, Vector can have at the same time a cool and relaxed sense of humor with a certain degree of attitude. At the same time, Vector is also charismatic and charming, allowing him to get along well with others, which is especially shown in the case of Espio. Equally, Vector cares deeply for his friends and is always loyal to them. Despite his calm head, Vector has a short temper and aggressive manners. His pretended gentle behavior quickly changes to a rough demeanor with a snappy attitude when things do not go his way, when he feels insulted or peeved, and behaves very direct in front of his friends. He always says what is on his mind, often ending up being downright rude. While Vector is aware he has a big mouth, however, he is not bothered by the fact. One of Vector's most defined traits is his love for money. His behavior is mostly geared around getting rich, and his policy is to never turn down work that pays. He will do almost any kind of work or any type of business if it means that he will get a good income and even gets motivated by the thought of money. Because his business does not run as expected most of the time, Vector often worries about rent payments or other bills for the office. Likewise, he hates having to work for the landlord, who he is constantly at odds with. As a consequence, he can ask friends for jobs and is willing to do things that have nothing in common with detective work at all. Despite his love for cash, Vector has strong morals and will not take jobs that are illegal or dirty. In line with his kind heart, Vector has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness. As such, while dedicated to his work, Vector is very charitable, and is known for helping those in need for free, such as finding a lost child or take up meager chases for children. Because of this, Vector will take up cases without any sort of compensation. Despite any money problems his charitability may present, however, Vector will never break his own morals and believes that helping out those less fortunate is the best reward. Next to money, Vector's other great passion is music, which he always listens to. He is often being seen turning up and grooving to his current jam and usually becomes oblivious to the world around him. He also likes to perform in his own band, and believes himself to possess a great singing voice. Even if Vector listens and plays music loudly, he only enjoys the music if it sounds good, while disliking general noise. History Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *Super Strength - Vector shows high levels of immense superhuman strength. *Above-average Speed *Super Durability *Enhanced Bite - Vector's greatest power lies within his jaws, which he can use to crunch even extremely hard material like metal between with. Multiple Breaths *Concentrated Sound Wave Breath *Fire Breath *Explosive Gumball Breath Combat Skills *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Expert Other Skills *Master Detective - Vector is an accomplished detective with a knack for solving riddles and mysteries, and is a surprisingly clear thinker. He can piece clues and other minor hints together to often reach correct conclusions that his teammates and most other characters would not have realized until that point. *Experienced Swimmer **Crocodile Paddle **Alligator Style *Skilled Climber *Loud and Destructive Singing Voice *Grinding *Capable Extreme Gear rider Equipment *Hard-Boiled Relationships Friends/Allies *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Julie-Su the Echidna *Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit Enemies/Rivals *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Metal Knuckles *Team Hooligan *The Shadow Vipers Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Vector the Crocodile/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobian Category:Reptiles Category:Chaotix Members Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Power Type Characters Category:Team Sonic (Temporarily Members) Category:Major Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Captains Category:Twenty-Ninth Division